Sakura Festival
by Ringo-san
Summary: A special festival is coming up and Meimi wants to ask a certain detective.Will she have the guts or will she go with someone else? Complete
1. Chapter 1: The invitation

Disclamer: I don't own Saint Tail. If i did i would not be here. ( i would shout it to the whole world .)

Ringo-san: Hi hi this is my first fanfic. so please don't laugh .

" talk" ' think' (flashback)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Festival**

" Meimi! " Meimi's best friends,Seira,Ryoko and Kyoko, are running to her desk.They placed a invitation inder her nose. "What is this?" Meimi asked looking at the invitation. It was light pink with golden letters. There where many Cherry blossoms on it. (Ringo-san: pictures not the real thing.). " And? " Meimi asked.

" You dummy! Look what is written on it!" Ryoko pointed to the golden letters.

" We invite you and your boyfriend /date to come to the most wonderfull festival. The Sakura Festival. And at midnight we have a suprise." Meimi looked at her friends smille. " Why don't you invite Asuka Jr.?" Ryoko said with a teasing voice. The other two girls giggled a little. But it was loud enough to make Meimi blush. She looked from the corner of her eyes to see that Asuka Jr. and his friends where talking.

After class Meimi and Seira where at the pond.

" Are you going to thatfestival Seira?" Meimi asked making Seira look at the ground. " Maybe." She said softly. " How about you Meimi?"

" I dont know.I was planning to ask somebody but i don't know how he will react." Meimi blushed and looked at the pond. There where little yellow ducks swimming in it. " But maybe he is planning to ask you?" Seira looked at Meimi who turned her head to see Sawatari looking at them. " Y..Y..You t.think t.that i wanna ask him!"

" Well yeah...who else could it be." Seira smiled at Meimi. " I..i..i didn't mean him!"

" Then who?" Seira giggeld and Meimi blushed.

" Uhm...promise me you wont laugh." Meimi asked. " I promise." Seira holded her hands up.

" O..okay..i..i wanna ask"!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ringo-san: SORRY! i'm going to make the next chappie longer okay!

( 18 november: but now i dont have time i'm almost late for my Guitar lesson!)


	2. Chapter 2: A date!

_Ringo-san_: HII! I'm HAPPY! Chapter 2 is up! Disclaimer: I do own Saint Tail ( ooh yeah i must tell the truth -.- ) okay i DONT own Saint Tail!

( 18 november: Domino day is here! It's sooo cool! well the dominos are not falling for at least an hour so i'm going to typ typ typ!)

(19 november: Maybe i'm going to the city with a friend but not now so i'm going to typ until the Chappie is done"!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" O..okay..i..i wanna ask"!"_

**Chapter 2: A date!**

" I..iwantoaskasukajr!"Meimi said her sense to fast that Seira is a bit dizzy. "W..what did you say?" Seira asked. "Please i dont wanna say it again!" Meimi sighed and opend her mouth. " I...Want...To..Ask..Asuka Jr.!"

It was quiet for a second.But finally Seira broke the ice. " A..Asuka jr? But you hate him! R..Right?"

" Yeah..i mean no..i mean...oh i dont know anymore!"

" Well..thats n..not uh good. You go home and think about it okay?" Seira smilled and pushed Meimi in the direction of her house.

After a wille walking Meimi got home.She walked through the front door. " I'm home!" Meimi yelld but after a little whille she heard a soft awnser. It looked like only her Mom was home. "Hi honey how was your day?" Meimi's mom walked in the living room and sat down on a couch. " Not so great." Meimi said soft, hoping her mother didn't hear it. " W..well thats not so good..tell me what happend."

" T..there is a festival comming up and i wanna ask a boy..but i'm scared if he-"

" Say no or laugh at you?" Meimi's mom interupted her.

" Yeah...so what should i do.."

" Well first...you could get me three apples, 6 bananas and 1 big pack of sugar . " A big smile is on Eimi's face.

" Figures...fine i'll go!"

A half an hour later:

" Thank you for shopping at our store..." A friendly lady gave Meimi a bag with her fruits and the big pack of sugar. Meimi walked out the store and she noticed that it was raining. " Auw great.." She said. " Dont you have an umbrella?" A calm voice asked her. Meimi turned to see Asuka jr. with a imbrella in his right hand an an little bag in his left one. " N..no..stupid huh." She said laughing a bit. " Yeah..come on i will walk you home." Meimi couldn't believe what she heard. And thre they walked in the rain. Meimi looked at the ground. She blushed a bit (A/n: _thats why she's looking at the ground. Meimi don't want to let Asuka jr. know that she is blushing_ .) "Are you okay Haneoka-san?" Asuka jr. asked lookin down at the little red-head. " Uh..yeah!" She quiclky anserd. " Really, since you saw that invitation of that festval your not really you."

" Oh..i.i didn't know...WAIT A MINUTE! A..Asuka jr. are concerned about me!" She shouted. Making Asuka jr. blush like a tomato."D..Dont get crazy thoughts in your dumb mind Haneoka-san!"

Finaly the two classmates saw Meimi's house."Uhm..w.well i..s..see ya tomorrow at school." Asuka jr. said walking Meimi to the front door. " Y..yeah..i.i think so..b.bye." Meimi opend the front door and closed it when she was in the house.

The next morning Meimi had catched a cold. " Wime fwine mwum wealwy.""Meimi said looking at her Mom. " Well your not going to school!" Her mom and dad walked out her room leaving Meimi alone with her thoughts about last night. ' _why did he asked if i was okay? Thats nothing like him...i dont know if i can ask him now..because the festival is tomorrow and i'm sick!'_ Like that Meimi thought about it the whole day. Suddenly her mom came walking in her room with the phone in her hand and gave it to Meimi. " Wats wis?" She asked. The only response she recieved was a grin on her mothers face before she left the room. " Hello?" Meimi said trough the phone. She cought a bit to make her voice okay.

" Hello Haneoka-san"

" S..Sawatari-kun!" Meimi gasped a little but then she asked why he'd called her. " I must asked you something..well actually i must ask something for Asuka jr."

" G..go on." Meimi wasn't sure what to do.'_Why didn't he called her himself? Or..was he just scared to ask it himself.' _To many thoughts and questions where in her head. " Yeah..do you want to go to the festival with him..if your better ofcours.." Sawatari's voice trailed of when he didn't hear Meimi anymore. " HEY! Haneoka-san! are you okay?" He shouted trough the phone. " Uhm yeah i'm fine.." Meimi finally said.

" And what can i say to Asuka jr.?"

" You can tell him to ask me himself!" She hung up.

**At the Saint Paulia high school:**

It was recess and all of the kids where outside. Only Sawatari and Asuka jr. where in the class room." S.so i have to go and ask her!" Asuka jr. was suprised when Sawatari told him what Meimi told him on the phone. " Yup and if i where you i would hurry! Tomorrow is the festival."

" I know.i know" Asuka jr. sighed. '_Great..now i have to go and make a fool out of myself!..but on the other hand..this could get fun!' _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ringo-san: _And like that another chappie done. But tomorrow its monday so í must go to school! Life is unfair! well see ya!

**please review!**


	3. AN

_**Ringo-san:**_ **I'm sorry! The story is gonna stop for a few days. because i'm moving! ( but! when everything is okay! i'm gonna make 2 new chapters! see that as a christmas present! OH! and a happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 3: The suprises

**Ringo-san: ****Sorry if i spell things wrong but i'm dutch so its realy hard. Why i dont write in dutch then?...i don't know. I told you that i send a present! THANK GOD that our computer class let us go on the internet!Because my computer is dead.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Saint Tail. (rub it in my face will ya!)

and now the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Gift Week**

" You can tell him to ask me himself!" She hung up._' stupid stupid stupid boy!' _Meimi thought about the whole phone action back then,but eventually she fell asleep.

**Meimi's house. 16:39.**

_ding dong_...

"Mom!...Dad!..fine" Meimi walked down the stairs and opend the front door. There was no one,but when she looked down she saw a bouquet of roses and cherry blossoms. "What?..who?" Meimi looked around to see who sended those flowers. But she didn't saw anyone.

_'that went wel...' _Asuka jr. thought looking at the confused girl who was picking up the flowers.

Meimi pickied it up and a little card fell out of it. It was light pink with orange letters.

_Dear Meimi._

_I would be honored if you would be my date for the Sakura festival._

_Love: your secret admirer._

And there stood a stuned Meimi just looking at the card.She was never asked out...well not like this. Finally she came back to reality. She took the flowers inside and got a vase,filled it with water and put the flowers in it. She stared at the flowers for a few minutes.Wondering who her secret admirer was.

After dinner Meimi looked trough her bedroom window. '_I hope he doesn't know that i could see him. He's not really good in hide and seek.' _

(_" What?..who?" Meimi looked around and saw a Asuka jr. looking at her. 'aha! I knew it!' ) _

"So...the tables are turned Asuka jr." She said to herself. Meimi got in her bed and closed her eyes. But she didn't go to sleep. She thought about how she could make him confused. '_this is gonna be fun!'_

* * *

**Ringo-san: Well thats it! Class is over! Next up: Math! Oh no! HEEEEELLLPP ME!**


	5. AN Again

Ringo-san: Everyone! i'm sorry but i will not update for at least a half a year.

Why: my computer is dead XX.

How: I kinda...my computer is filled with uhm...trojans..yeah the virus..

Where am i now: At my friends house.

Why i don't run a virus program: When i start my computer i log in and after i'ts fully done with starting..it jumped off.

Why a half a year: My mum and i are low on money...(It's only me and my Mum. And my Mum is sick in her head so she can't work.)

Bye Bye! See Ya!


	6. Chapter 4: You asked who!

Ringo-san: I love school!

* * *

**The next day:**

"Good morning Meimi." Seira smiled when Meimi walked in the class.

"Yes it is Seira!" Meimi said happy. Seira looked confused at her friend. "Why that?" She asked.  
"I am going to ask some one to the festival." Meimi said.  
"Asuka jr.?" Seira asked. Meimi smiled more. "No." She said. No Seira is more confused. ( A/N: Boy she is confused.)

Meimi walked to Sawatari and asked: "Do you wanna go with me?"

"SURE!" Sawatari yelled. Everyone payed attention. Lucky for Asuka jr. that he wanst there.

* * *

Ringo-san: yeah i know...short..ow well and now i'm gonna update it!  
Teacher: Turn off the computers and return your books. Muaahahahahahah!  
Ringo-san: Grabs the chair next to her. NOOO!  
Teacher: YES! Muahahahahahahha!  
Ringo-san: Is it me or are some Teachers from hell?  
(The first two things really happened. The rest was what i wanted to do.) 

( I updated it at my best friends house Aranka, or Ichigo-san,)


	7. Chapter 5: Stop the date!

**Ringo-san:** My friend is the best! Oh! and this is the last Chapter!_ Wheeps_

**Discalimer: FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! I DON'T OWN SAINT TAIL!**

* * *

Meimi walked to Sawatari and asked: "Do you wanna go with me?" 

"SURE!" Sawatari yelled. Everyone payed attention. Lucky for Asuka jr. that he wanst there.  
Seira couldn't believe her ears. Meimi and...Sawatari? That can't be right. Seira thought about it over and over untill she knew why Meimi asked Sawatari.

" I'll pick you up at..7?" Sawatari asked. Meimi nodded and walked away.

**After school:**

Sawatari and Asuka jr. where talking in the class room.

" You what!" Asuka jr. yelled.  
" Hey! She asked me!" Sawatari raised his hands in defence.  
" Yeah!..well! You didn't had to say sure!"  
" Heheh..oops." Sawatari grinned.  
" Oops?...I'm going to give you three seconds to run.."

" Wha?" Sawatari asked confused.  
" 1!" Sawatari heared this and he ran for his life."

**Sakura Festival day; Meimi's house.**

_He will be there..right? He will stop Sawatari...right! I hope so._  
Meimi was walking around the house untill she heard the door bell. Meimi answered it and she saw..(A/N: Give ya one hint: Sawatari is unconscious )

" Asuka jr? Wh..what are you doing here." Meimi asked.  
" Sawatari wasn't feeling good. Something about a fever." He answered (A/N: LIAR!)  
" Oh okay..." Meimi walked out of the house,after saying goodbye to her parents, and closed the door.

**Asuka jr. POV:**

" Asuka jr.? Wh..what are you doing here?" Meimi asked me. I had to make something up!  
" Sawatari wasn't feeling good. Something about a fever." _Yeah after i hitted him on his head with a large stick he fell into the water and got a cold.  
_" Oh okay..." Meimi said goodbye to her parents and walked out the door and closed it.

We both walked in silence.  
_C'mon say it!_ I thought...okay here go's nothing! " Meimi?" I stopped. Meimi did to but she was confused.  
" Uhm..yes?" ( _A/N: Meimi is confused that Asuka jr. is calling her Meimi_)  
" Do you remember the flowers at your door step?" I asked a little nervous.

**Meimi's POV:**

" Yes why?" I answered. _I wonder how he will react if i told him i saw him..  
_"Well uhm...they where..kinda..." Asuka jr. tried to say. _C'mon!...ah forget it!  
_" You sended them..i know." I said grinning.  
" Excuse me? You know?" I grinned more when i saw the confused look on his face.  
" Yep..i saw you hiding." I told him. He looked like he just saw a ghost!  
" Tha...uhm..so..you..." He stuttered. _Okay this is funny!_ I thought giggling.  
" Yep...and sure i will go with you." I said happily.  
" Really! But what about Sawatari.." He asked. ( A/N: I know dumb huh)  
" I would rather go with you." I said and we began to walk.  
" Uhm..i wanted to saw something..." I heared Asuka jr. say.  
" Sure..what is it?" I asked him. We where now facing eachother.  
" Hey uhm..Asuka jr? I kinda like you..." I said. I needed to tell him that first.

" Oh..uhm..listen i don't like you.." He said. (_Ichigo-san: What! Ringo-san: Keep reading_.)  
" Oh." I said dissapointed. I looked at the ground and knew that i was about to cry.  
" I love you." I heared Asuka jr. say. I looked up with whide eyes.  
" You what?" I asked him.  
" I love you Meimi." He repeated smiling.  
( _Ichigo-san: (reading with open mouth.) Ringo-san: Told ya so. (Grinning)_ )

" I..i love you to Asuka jr." And the two leaned in and kissed.  
( _Ringo-san: (dancing with Ichigo_))

" Let's go." Asuka jr said he grabbed my hand and we ran of to the festival.

**_The end!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ringo-san: (crys) Thats it!  
Ichigo-san: I will miss ya Ringo! (Hugs Ringo to death)  
Ringo-san: I will miss ya to!...Wait a sec! It's only a 15 minute rideon mybike to your house!  
Ichigo-san: Oh yeah! ( let's go of Ringo)

Ringo-san and Ichigo-san: BYE-BYE FOR NOW!

Ringo-san: And here a spoiler of my upcoming fanfic that is not abpout Saint Tail (SORRY!)

* * *

Dear Dairy… 

I'm Ashley Grainsy an I'm 16 years old. Tomorrow I will start at my new school since me and my sister moved to Japan. My sister's name is: Sarah Grainsy. I just got my new schedule, books and uniform. My uniform is a white blouse, a red ribbon, a gray checked vest, a dark blue jacket and a gray checked skirt.

" So what's your first class?" Chelsea asked. " English." I said. I saw that Chelsea began to smile.

" Mine to!" She said. When we finally got to English me and Chelsea sat next to each other. I focused my attention to the class. I saw kids around a table laughing and talking. I continued to look until I hear a girl. " Brandon!" She said smiling she and the other girls ran over to a boy.

The boy had short dark brown hair. It was short at the back but in front there where a few tufts that where longer. And he has dark brown eyes. He was wearing the normal school uniform.

* * *

Ringo-san: BYE! 


End file.
